Joyride 2001 (My version)
by sullivanav2004
Summary: I am a huge Joyride fan and I made my OWN story! RIP Paul Walker. Enjoy!
Joyride (My Version)

By: Ava Sullivan (Joyride fan RIP Paul Walker )

It's been one month after Rusty Nail has gone ballistic, and he chased after Fuller, Venna, and I. He must of chased others, too. Venna has been staying with us until she's returning to college. You know, Venna and I kissed at the hospital, but Fuller kissed her, too, so, I wonder if she likes me or Fuller. Hopefully me, and Fuller has been arrested MANY times, so she might not want him, but who knows. Today, us three are going to my roommate's, Danny's, house party. At age 21, most people go nuts, but I'm going to behave good, unlike Fuller. Once we are on the interstate, Fuller said to me, "Hey, Lewis, are you gonna find some girls to get drunk with?" I looked at him and said, "Fuller, I'm not going to drink, ok? I'm staying with normal drinks." Fuller chuckled and said, "Yeah. Sure. How 'bout you, Venna?" She smiled and said, "I'll drink a couple, just not like 15 cups." I told her, "Just don't fall in love with other guys." We all laughed and we just kept driving. About 5 more minutes into the drive, I turned up the radio. The guy said, "Dangerous truck driver, Russell Nail, is now ready to come here to Colorado to kill some more victims." I said, "No!" The guy said, "Oh yes! So you might want to be careful!" Venna said, "It's alright. He won't find us at Danny's house." Fuller sighed and said, "You make everything better." She smiled brightly at him. I said, "Let's stay away from this freak." Venna stared into my eyes and she… is just the hottest girl. I, obviously, love her like a sister.

About 2 hours into the party, I was drunk. I think I broke my promise to not drink, but I drank 20 beers. It actually feels good, though. Releasing my "Fuller" side. I was hanging out with this other group of girls. The girls were Dylan, Lauren, Corie, Savannah, and Anna. Trust me, they were all hot. I think I was going to go to bed with Savannah, but I'd keep it a secret for a while. Corie said, "Want another drink, Lewis?" I smiled and Lauren said, "How old are you?" I replied, "Get me another drink and I'm 21." Anna said, "Are you dating anyone?" I laughed and Savannah said, "I love your laugh. Practically your whole sexy body." I love her body, too. Fuller was sitting on a step with a girl named Jaden. Fuller was into her and she was into him, so they kissed each other like CRAZY. Venna was hanging out with other girls, who turned out to like Venna. Anyways, I told MY group of girls, "No, I'm single. But 1 of you, I want to put on my body." The girls literally surrounded me, and Dylan said, "Please choose me." I said, "I have fallen in love… with… Savannah." The other girls started crying and they went away. Savannah smiled and I took her hand and I lead her to Danny's room and we did you-know-what. Fuller watched me take her in and he said, "He loves her." Jaden and him started kissing again. Venna was now alone, drinking though. About 1 hour later, I came out with Savannah and she said, "Okay. I loved you for 2 hours, but now I like someone else." I nodded, "Same. I'll see you later." Then we left each other and it was now time to leave.

On the way back, I spotted Fuller sleeping and Venna changing the C.B radio channels. She finally heard a voice saying, "Lewis, Fuller, Venna. You there?" She froze and she said, "No way." I said, "Hey, talk to him. See what he wants." Fuller instantly woke up and said, "What does this idiot want?" Venna said, "Hello?" Rusty Nail said, "How'd your party go? Did it feel good to put Savannah's body on yours, Lewis? What'd she taste like?" Venna had tears in her eyes and she asked, "You did that with someone?" I looked at her and she answered, "What do you want?" Rusty Nail chuckled and said, "Meet me at the next hotel. Room 17. I want to show you something." I finally answered, "Hey, we aren't falling for that. And I don't like Savannah. I only did for 2 hours." Fuller said, "Listen, Russell, one month ago, we made a mistake, and you tricked us into thinking that you were dead. Now, we are grown-ups, and we won't mess with you anymore, so leave us alone." Rusty said, "If you don't show up, you're dead." Venna said, "Just go." Then I drove to the hotel. For 30 minutes, Rusty Nail kept saying crap about us. I HATE this guy. When we arrived, Rusty Nail himself was waiting by room 17. We got out and he said, "Wow. Look how much you've grown. 21 years old." Fuller raised his hand and said, "I'm 26." Rusty Nail glared at him and Fuller put his hand down. Rusty Nail said, "I know you guys love each other. So I want you guys to go wait in the cornfield." We went towards the field, but Rusty Nail barked, "When I said 'guys', I meant guys. Venna will stay here. With me." I said, "Why?" Rusty Nail said, "Go to the field!" Fuller and I slowly walked towards the field. We overheard their "pep talk". Rusty Nail said, "Which Thomas boy do you love better and why?" I heard Venna start crying. Fuller whispers, "Who does he love better?" I shrugged. We heard Venna say, "I am crazy in love with Lewis, but he obviously loves that Savannah girl. I love him because he's cute and he's just like me and he's nice." Fuller said, "God dang it!" I felt disappointed in myself. I love Venna, not Savannah. Rusty Nail said, "Now that you're 21, would you want to do that with him and marry him?" Venna said, "Any day. I love him like a brother. He's MY brother." I said, "I feel stupid. I let her down." We ran into the field. I kept smacking myself in the head in frustration and I cried in frustration. Then I heard Venna scream and I screamed, "Venna! Venna, are you okay?! Venna!" Fuller said, "Oh my god, what'd he do with her?!" Venna's scream faded and I heard Rusty Nail start up his semi. He drove out towards us and we started running like wild animals. It turns out, he wasn't heading for us. He was heading for a tree. He crashed into the tree. Fuller said, "Why would he do that?" Then I saw him carry a bloody person. Oh my god, it's Venna! She's hurt! "Fuller, Rusty Nail wasn't driving! Venna was! She's hurt!" Then he dropped her body on the ground and got back in his truck. He started driving towards us! Now, we ran towards Venna, but Rusty Nail was still chasing us. I shook Venna saying, "Venna! Wake up! Please wake up!" The truck finally got close to us and Rusty Nail hopped out of his truck. Fuller said, "Is she dead?!" Rusty Nail held up a gun and shrugged. He said, "Ya'll hear that, Lewis? She loves you, but you got another woman in mind. So I took her. And injured her bad enough." I said, "What does her loving me have to do with you holding a gun at us?" Venna slowly woke up and it turns out, Rusty Nail dropped another gun. She grabbed it and immediately shot him in the head. He fell to the ground and she went back to "sleep". I'm pretty sure he's dead. Fuller and I looked at Venna. I bent down next to her and I rubbed her head. I said, "Venna, trust me. I don't love Savannah. I'm seriously into you. I've loved you for years. You're always on my mind and ever since little kids, I've been wanting to call you Venna Thomas. I want to marry you and I want to start a family with you. You've said you've always wanted twins, so have them with me. Venna… I really hope you heard what I just said. So please come back." I looked at her and Fuller said, "Wow, bro. That's touching." Great news, she started moving and she said, "Lewis, I'll marry you any day. I love you." I smiled at her and then she kissed me. Fuller said, "You should be darn happy, Lewis." I smiled and I asked Venna, "Venna Wilcox, will you marry me?" She gasped happily and said, "Yes! Oh my god! Yes!" I love her. She's my fiancé now, and later, she'll be my wife, and a mother.

2 years later, mow that Venna and I are now married, we've planned to have kids. Venna's been pregnant for 5 months now, and today, we are finding out the gender of the baby. As she headed into a room, her doctor followed her. He took her temperature and all that stuff. She finally said, "Do you know how many there are in there?" The doctor said, "No. I'll check." He did the ultrasound on her, and he said, "Congrats! It's a girl-." Venna shouted, "Yay!" He looked confused and continued, "And a boy. You're having a male/female set of twins!" Venna said, "Oh my god! I'm a mother of twins! Sweet!" Then the doctor gave her a picture and she headed to our home. I was sick with the flu and a cold, so I laid weakly on the couch. I turned on a news channel and the reporter said, "Flu's and cold's going around here in Denver and there's some people missing events because of this." I scoffed and groaned, "No kidding!" Venna rushed in smiling. "Hi. What'd he say?" Venna squealed happily and said, "It's a girl-." I said, "Yay!" She continued smiling and said, "And a boy! We're having twins!" I looked astonished and I said, "Twins?! Sweet!" I kept coughing and sneezing all day. It's driving me nuts. I couldn't believe I'm going to be a father of twins! Girl and a boy! I'm going to make sure no one hurts my kids. 4 months later, Venna had the twins. I chose the boy's name, Nick, and Venna chose the girl's name, Alaina. I held Nick in my arms and rocked him gently, while Venna did the same thing with Alaina. Fuller came in and said in a high-pitched voice, "Look at the little babies." I laughed and Nick started smiling. Fuller said, "What are their names?" I said, "Nick is the boy. Alaina is the girl. Fuller said, "Cute names. Hopefully someday I'll have kids of my own." Venna said, "Oh yeah?" I kissed Nick's head and I kissed Alaina's head. I said, "We did great, didn't we?" Venna laughed and said, "Yeah. We did." Fuller said, "Do you promise me you'd take care of these beauties?" I said, "Bro, they're my kids. I have to do what's best for them." Venna said, "Okay, switch kids." She gave me Alaina and I gave her Nick. "They are very quiet kids. That's not a problem," Venna explained. Then we all smiled dearly at the babies.

It was a day when Venna and I worked longer hours today. We both work at the same place, which is the nearby hospital. We got a babysitter to watch the twins. We couldn't have Fuller because he was working at the nearby bar. Really dumb occupation. The babysitter was so great; she would do anything. Now that we know that Rusty Nail is gone, we don't have to worry about him hurting our kids. Once we were done working, we headed home, hoping everything was alright. I entered the house first, finding nobody. I said, "Hello?" No answer. Venna said, "Her car's here. And she's not outside. Where could she be?" We walked around our house. No sight. I finally went into the twins' room, and I couldn't believe I found a pile of blood gushing from under Alaina's crib. I was brave enough to look under there, and I found a note, at first. I wonder where the blood was coming from. I read the note, "Hey Lewis! Look under Alaina's mattress!" I lifted up the mattress and I saw another note, and the babysitter! She was murdered! I screamed and Venna ran up to me and started crying, "Oh my god! She's dead!" I read the second note, "Hey Lewis and Venna, enjoying the first 4 weeks of having kids? Well, now they're with me! I kidnapped them, and you'll never be able to find them! Signed, Rusty Nail." Venna said, "He has our kids! We have to get them back!" I said, "Get in the car. I have to get something." I found another note and I read it, "Meet me at the next town. Boulder, room 17. Do not hesitate if you want to see your kids." I ran to the car and Venna asked, "Where are we going?!" I replied, "Boulder." Then we drove off.

The C.B radio was on, and Rusty Nail talked to us in it. He said, "I know you thought I was dead. But really, nothing stops me. I knew where you lived and yes, I was getting revenge. Your kids are quiet, and I wonder why." I finally answered back, "Hey, you didn't kill them, right?!" He chuckled and said, "Oh no, Lewis. They're still here. I'll give you proof." Then I heard Alaina cry and Venna said, "Oh god! We have to get there!" Rusty Nail said, "What a cute kid. Alaina looks just like you, Lewis. And your little boy, goodness, he looks just like you, Venna. No doubt about it. If I kidnapped them, it's like kidnapping YOU." I eventually started crying and then we arrived in Boulder, but which hotel? I said, "Okay. He has a black semi. Where could he be?" We searched and Venna said, "Over there!" I turned right and sped to that hotel. It was his semi. We rushed out of the car and ran to room 17. I knocked loudly and nobody answered. I opened the door. There stood Rusty Nail, holding Nick. Nick was crying and I said, "Give us the twins." Rusty Nail shook his head and said, "I wonder why he's crying." He turned him around and there was a cut on his arm. A HUGE cut, like with a knife! Venna screamed, "No! You stabbed him! Oh my god!" He chuckled and he set Nick in his crib. I said, "Why did you cut him?" Rusty Nail held up a gun and he said, "Go to the back! Outside! Now!" We ran outside and we waited outside. Rusty Nail ran out to his semi and started it up. We heard police sirens and I swear, I wanted to scream. We heard cops opening doors and yelling, "Get on the ground, show me your hands!" Rusty Nail was driving towards us and a cop came out to us. He said, "What's going on here?!" I said, "Shoot the truck! He's trying to kill us! He kidnapped our kids in room 18! Go save them!" The cop ran to grab our kids and another group of cops came out and shot the truck. The truck stopped and I ran to him. Rusty Nail was finally dead. Thank God! I ran out to Venna and said, "He's dead! He's dead!" She smiled and sighed with relief. Two cops came out, holding our twins. The one holding Nick said, "I bandaged him up." I smiled and the cops gave them to us. Thank God they're okay! Alaina had dirt and scratches on her face, while Nick had that huge cut and a bloody nose. Venna said, "We have to make sure that they are okay. From now on, we're going to make sure that Rusty Nail doesn't take them again." I smiled at her pretty face and I kissed her. I knew life from now on will be fun, now that I have a family, and Rusty Nail is dead. This time, I actually got proof that he was dead.


End file.
